Everybody Reverses Except Harry Potter
by yumiko-sama
Summary: Read and Review!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters in this book are not mine (but I hope they do), except for the plot of couse, and don't sue me, because I haven't had any money...  
  
-   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Everybody Reverses Except Harry Potter  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan of the Dark Lord  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
At the Riddle's Mansion....  
  
Lord Voldemort: I'm bored, Wormtail...  
  
Wormtail: Err...What...My Lord...?  
  
Lord Voldemort: I said I'm bored! What's wrong with you, you bald rat! Can't you hear with that big ears of yours?  
  
Wormtail stuttering: Err, of course, of course, I heard you Master...  
  
Lord Voldemort:Very well, I want to have some fun before we go serious with business, you know, Dumbledore and his twitchy little Order, think he can compete with me, feh...and that FOOL of Minister...Fudge, you say? Sounds like a lot of wack to me, thinks he's so great, that midget. in a very cold voice  
  
Wormtail: But, you can't have fun, now my Lord, not now with Dumbledore, I've read in the Daily Prophet and it said we should be prepared for the worse! My Lord, you can't have fun right now, this is serious, Master...  
  
Lord Voldemort: I know Wormtail, unfortunately for you, Wormtail, my Death Eaters were far more useful than you, if you know what I mean...  
  
Wormtail: Err...you mean they're executing our plans now, my Lord?  
  
Lord Voldemort: I don't deny you also have some part in this, but they're MY plans, not yours, Wormtail, and will you stop twitching foolishly?  
  
Wormtail: I'm sorry my Lord, I swear I won't act like a fool again...  
  
Lord Voldemort: Whatever, Wormtail, Lucius and my other faithful Death Eaters are doing what I've ordered to them, and they wouldn't be affected in what I am about to do...  
  
Wormtail: But...What about me, my Lord?  
  
Lord Voldemort: Aah...yes, I almost forgot about you, but I, the Dark Lord, will not left anybody doing nothing behind... now let the fun begins!  
  
Wormtail: What are we going to do, Master? stuttering  
  
Lord Voldemort: I will make Harry Potter's twitchy little friends reverse, but except him, I will let him feel the pain...in a very cold voice  
  
Wormtail: Good idea, my Lord! I expect, even Dumbledore will be affected in this virus you're making?  
  
Lord Voldemort: Why yes, I wouldn't be called 'The Most Powerful Wizard of the Century' for nothing, now, is it, Wormtail?  
  
Wormtail: Yes, my Lord! Do it now, Master! twitching stupidly but smiling  
  
Lord Voldemort: chanting and hissing coldly ret topyr rah tpec xee sreve rnie noyr eve! (everyone in reverse except Harry Potter!) repeating 5 times  
  
Lord Voldemort: I've done it, and it's effective by now, I expect...laughs coldly  
  
Wormtail: laughs coldly too  
  
Lord Voldemort: stares piercingly at Wormtail  
  
Wormtalil: he still continued to imitate the "laughing coldly" thingy  
  
Lord Voldemort:roaring: Shut up, Wormtail!  
  
Wormtail: Er.. I'm apologize Master...  
  
Lord Voldemort: Apology not accepted, now, as for your punishment, milk Nagini and don't come back until you've filled a dozen buckets! laughs coldly  
  
Wormtail looking aghast: But, I'm really scared of Nagini now, my Lord, see, she's getting bigger every month...  
  
Lord Voldemort: Do you not follow the Dark Lord's orders, now, Wormtail?  
  
Wormtail: Err...of course not, my Lord, I'll do it as soon as possible, my Lord....for I am your most faithful servant---  
  
Lord Voldemort: You are not my most faithful servant! Unfortunately, he died years ago and all I've got now is a servant that is a rat that always twitches! stares menacingly at Wormtail  
  
Wormtail: I'm sorry, my Lord....  
  
Lord Voldemort: Like I said before, APOLOGY NOT ACCEPTED! I will double your punishment, make it two dozen.....  
  
Wormtail: sweating and looking scared to death now...  
  
Lord Voldemort: Would you not be grateful, you pest, that I ordered you so that you could do something great for me? I need feeding that's why I want you to milk Nagini....and remember, Wormtail, TWO DOZEN...  
  
Wormtail: But, Nagini will dry out...  
  
Lord Voldemort: No she will not! she has enough milk in her to be fed to me, now go, before I change my mind in to killing you instead...  
  
Wormtail: Yes, My Lord...I will do it straight away...  
  
Lord Voldemort: Whatever...Wormtail...now go and don't show up to me until you have filled two dozen buckets, and if I see a spill, I will torture you again, would you like that, Wormtail?  
  
Wormtail: Of course not, Master, I..I'll leave now...going towards the door and he shakingly closed it  
  
Lord Voldemort: Now, let's see what will happen to that Potter boy, and make him suffer as long as I can manage! laughs coldly   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
And many miles away at London, Harry Potter woke up with his scar burning.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(Like Goblet of Fire, -)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 


End file.
